


Dinner and a Concert

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [41]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Bodily Fluids, F!Red Alert, F/F, Fondling, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Titles, Lesbian Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Scissoring, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Strika is used to hearing a lot when she's feeding.  But it's Red Alert's voice that does it for her.





	

  
Strika was quite relaxed at the moment.  Well, she was in the middle of a feeding, but it was a rather relaxing meal for her.  But what made the meal more enticing was the music accompanying it.

 

Red's voice, that is.

 

It had been an hour since she had started feeding and Red Alert was still reacting so perfectly to her touches.  Strika had moved from eating her out to grinding to now caressing the other while they were scissored together.

 

Holding the other's leg up against her chest, the succubus slowly ran a finger up the limb, listening to her lover's soft, drawn out groan.  Then when she reached the woman's ankle and began to rub it tenderly, the sound only got louder as Red clearly enjoyed it if her hips rolling up into hers had anything to say about it.

 

"You enjoying that?"

 

"Mmm.... mm-hhmm."

 

Strika grinned as she kissed the other's foot, causing a chuckle from the other to make her feel warm inside.  Spurred on by Red's squirming, the succubus reached down with her other hand to play with Red's own reddening bud.

 

"H-Hah-!  Oooh~"

 

"You like that?" Strika played with the wet bud before moving her thumb down to press into Red's wet opening.  "You like it when I do this?"

 

Her lover's hitched cry, followed by curt, but cute pants, only made Strika grin as she pressed her thumb deep into the other's vagina, circling and pressing against the sensitive walls slick with fluids.

 

And as Red's inner walls clamped around her, Strika's mouth watered as she felt the warm viscous liquid flowing around her finger.  Red was moaning and begging for more.  And she didn't like to tease her lover for too long.

 

"There, there." Strika pulled out only to bring her lover's other leg up to hang over her other shoulder, "I'll take good care of you."

 

Between those tender thighs squeezing her head tight to Red's pleasure filled moans filling the room, the succubus took it that her tongue down the woman's vagina was something she agreed with.

 

Perhaps after this course of her meal, she could show the other more.  She wondered what sort of sounds she would make when she brought out the toys finally.

 

END


End file.
